Declan McKiernan
GENERAL Name: Declan Liam McKiernan Actual Age: 27 Appeared Age (VAMPIRES AND LYCANS): Late 20's Gender: Male Occupation: Subway Sandwich Artist. Declan needed a job to keep him busy when he wasn't surfing, though his inheritance from his deceased father left him well able to support himself for the rest of his life, he picked up a job across the street and has been there for 8 months... until he was bitten. Birthplace: La Jolla, San Diego, California, USA. Current Location: Montauk Point, Long Island, New York, USA. Declan was visiting Montauk Point to find his, now deceased, father's old house to dig up a 'treasure chest' his father had mapped out when he was a kid. This trip was another chance for Declan to connect to his father and learn more about his past, so he seized the opportunity and flew cross country to New York. Family Relations: Declan's parents got into a fatal car accident when he was only 5 years old. His father was killed and his mother was seriously injured, but healed enough to be home within a few weeks. Inside of two years, Declan's mother grew extremely distant and late one night disapeared into the darkness, leaving him alone in the fenceless back yard overlooking the La Jolla cliffs and the shore. He is now grown and alone. Weapon: Considering his past, being brought up by his rough uncle in the nearby neighborhood of Clairemont, Declan preferred fighting with a butterfly switchblade. It was easy to hide and made an impression, when he flipped it out, on the contender of the week. His self reliance and quiet demeanor was often taken as defiance and a snobbish attitude. His 5 years in Brazillian Ju juitsu martial arts was a major crontributing factor to his ability to survive on the streets, and at times, on the beach. Other Items Owned: Declan was commonly seen wearing cargo shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt, a puka shell necklace with a sharktooth in the center, and a backpack half filled with school books and his cd player. He was always wearing an old pair of SPY sunglasses he found one day in the sand, at his 'secret' surfspot. BACKGROUND Level: If you have read the race description, you will know what this means. You can either copy-paste the description given into this section or elaborate in your own words. Personality: Declan is a moderately reserved young guy with an uncanny ability to use his common sense, though he has a tendecy to get excited at times and speak before he thinks. Wariness could be an asset or a downfall, depending on his current situation. Declan has been known to not reply to something, but is really just thinking about what was just said or has nothing to say of it. People have described him as an 'old soul' and a man of action, not words. His maturity is a bit higher than most people his age, and is often mistaken for someone 'plain, boring or judgemental.' He is often wondering what his role in life is, and if he'll ever find that 'one girl' to make his life complete. Patience is one of his most valuable virtues. Declan loves to go to school for the chance of meeting new people and the opportunity to learn something new, and maybe, something useful to his current lifestyle. His shyness has always been an issue for him when it comes to picking up girls. His years in Ju Juitsu and surfing have given him a passion for keeping in shape and spending as much time possible at the beach and just enjoying the scene. Declan seems to make it a point to surround himself with people and locations that can give a peace of mind. Fears: The biggest phobia Declan has would be Razors. For some strange reason, the sight of razors on skin makes his skin crawl and his stomach turn. It's a wonder why he never has a clean shave. Another thing that makes his hair stand on the back of his neck would be (before he was bitten) large dogs. After being attacked by a German Shepard one Halloween night, he never trusted another large dog again. Mosquitos biting into his skin to drink some blood makes him uneasy. The idea of a mosquito transmitting West Nile into his bloodstream is a bit unnerving. Strengths: Patience would be one of Declan's stronger attributes, though he could use a little more control at times. Declan's history in Ju Juitsu allows him the ability to move and surprise his opponents and get in a good, hard hitting blow. Common sense has saved Declan from the law after a few serious incidents would surely have thrown him in jail, had he not listened to his conscience. Weaknesses: Beautiful women. Declan has been suckered more than once into buying a pretty lady dinner and taking her out to a movie, all in vain. Also will make her something to eat if she even remotely suggests food. After a hard fall from surfing one day, Declan realized he had lost his hearing in his right ear. He nows relies heavily on his left ear whenever associating with someone else. Declan has been known to be rather carefree, almost to a fault. He has a strong tendecy to blow off important things and go do something else. Likes: Declan was raised in the rock scene and often attended the local concert venue, Soma, growing up. He gradually transcended into metal, Johnny Cash and Rockabilly / Psychobilly as he got older, all the while, still hanging onto his roots in the punk scene. He also enjoys being outdoors and learning what he can about history's people, events and places. Dislikes: Declan can't seem to stand women who talk too much. Liars also irritate him to a major extent. He hates anything to do with politics. Politics seem to produce all of the 3 above. A good example would be like Nancy Pelosi or Oprah Winifrey. Detailed History: Declan was born in La Jolla, California. He had the typical happy higher end life, that is, until he was about 5 years old. His parents were driving home late one night, from a wedding reception of his rough and tough uncle, when they were struck by a speeding Chevy 2500. His father was instantly killed and his mother seriously injured. about 2 years after, his mother wandered off into the darkness, never to be seen again, leaving Declan alone at the age of 7, to fend for himself. He was sent to live with his tough uncle in the nearby neighborhood of Clairemont. Growing up was pretty much an emotionless blur, and involved a lot of fights and petty crimes, giving him a juvinile record. When he was 18, Declan legally acquired his father's inheritance of over 15 million dollars. He then moved back to La Jolla and surfed all day, every day for the next few years. He then decided to go to school and recived his bachelor's degree at the age of 26. The events of his rough past have caused Declan to become more self reliant and shy away from loud people. When Declan was first bitten, he was walking from his car into a local woods of Montauk Point, following his father's marking on his map leading to the hidden 'treasure.' Declan noticed something was following him, but can't seem to place what it is, where it's coming from or how big it is. He decided to head back when it happened. He was about 20 ft. from his car when suddenly he heard snarling and what seemed to be a giant something or other coming at him from the trees. Almost frozen in horror, he managed to shake himself loose and turn, but just as he went to take his frist step, he was slammed into the ground, knocking out one of his teeth. The Lycan ravenously impaled it's long sharp teeth into Declan's forearm, causing him to scream out in pain. Suddenly there was a loud screech as a car slammed on it's brakes and came to a halt just inches from the mass of fur and a bloddied Declan. The Lycan snarled it's blooding teeth at the terrified college students in the car and lunged on top of their Ford Explorer as they slammed on the gas, going in reverse, all the while, the Lycan clawing its way through the windshield. As the Explorer reversed around the corner, Declan rawled to his rental car and struggled inside. Bloodied and exhausted, he sped off in search of a hospital. This was Oct. 29th. / When Declan awke, his head was pounding, his side covered in dried blood, with his open wound festering. He realized he must have passed out from loss of blood and crashed his car into a tree and wrecked it. He had no idea where he was, and could only hope he was somewhere near society, still in Suffolk County, Long Island. He got out of the car and wandered into the treeline, delirious, but hopeful to find a house or some way to get help. He guessed it must've been the next day, as the sun was setting and his phone read Oct. 30th / As Declan regained consciousness, he looked around, only to have his hopes dashed by nticed himself being surrounded by trees, trees, and more trees. His cellphone beeping, a notice that it was dead, read 5:34 PM, Oct. 31st, Halloween, before it flickered out. As he wandered in some random direction, he wondered to himself what it was that had attacked him and had his butterfly switchblade out and ready to use, should he need it. Declan seemed to hear it before he saw it, off in the distance, a steady and rythmic beat, then a light. (At the moment, I'm just starting Declan's story as a Lycan and will be updating this as the stories progress) APPEARANCE (Check my signature banner) Clothing: Depending on Declan's mood, he prefers two different styles. The most common of the two being his casuals. He often times likes to wear flip flops, board shorts or cargo pants, a fitting sleeveless shirt, a puka shell necklace with a shark tooth on it, headphones in his ears and a pair of old SPY sunglasses he found at the beach. His hair is usually just messy and seems to be deliberately left like that. The other style he likes to wear would be either real shoes (black) or sandals, dark fitting jeans, a white plain tee, a black button up shirt with pinstripes and his hair slicked in some direction, usually up and to the side. Build: Declan is about 6'3, 200 lbs of athletic muscle. He has dark wavy hair and and is well proportioned. He has an almost unnoticeable limp because one leg is 1/4 of an inch longer than the other. Declan has brown eyes and pearly white straiht teeth. Wolf Form: (Check Banner) Marks/Scars: Declan has a scar on his right calf from when he was stung by a jellyfish one day while surfing. He has one tattoo (AFI bat) on his left calf and a halloween jack o lantern/graveyard tattoo on his left shoulder. He also has a headless horseman under a dead tree on his right shoulder. Ironically, his most recent tattoo is of a Lycan snarling and running at the viewer, on his right shoulderblade.\ 'Posts done by Declan McKiernan ' 'A New Life ' Category:Characters Category:Lycans